Talk:WikiSocial
First post! No main page talk page?? First post, woohoo! Anyway, I hope somebody finds this, because I'm not sure where to put it... I was browsing the Final Fantasy wikia and found their cute forum setup, using a basic little template. Check it out for yourself, I'm not intimate with the details: FF wikia forums. Also, I found a cheatsheet on Wikipedia which seems like an excellent primer on wiki-syntax. I figured we should have a local copy. In fact, I'll copy it over myself: Socialwiki:Cheatsheet. Ctaylor503 02:52, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Social wiki, YouTube? Why does this site seem to push YouTube so hard? I thought this was the wiki answer to MySpace. I was going to use my userspace as a blog, but I don't know what this site is supposed to look like in 6 or 18 months. Ctaylor503 03:33, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :We don't actually. Wikia does. They have ignored all my requests to have a different Mediawiki extension that would allow almost a dozen other video sites to be used. So until they do that we're pretty much stuck with YouTube for Video. All in all WikiSocial will be a much more community based version of MySpace. Once we have people who volunteer all the video's will be chosen at first by just people interested in finding and adding them and in the future by voteing for everyone's favorite video. Does that answer your question? WillSWC 04:35, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Will. Please can you give me a link to where these requests were made and I'll try to find out what is delaying this. Angela (talk) 12:41, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think anyone can tell how this wikia will turn out. It will be biased towards whoever is making the most edits. It would be great if we could get lots of people with varied interests involved so that it will be balanced. So please use your profile as a blog. The more people we have involved in this wiki the healthier it is going to be--Drawde83 09:39, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::It's totally up to this community how they want this wiki to turn out. It's not very active yet, so if anyone has ideas on what it could become, they have a good chance of being influential in shaping this project at these early stages. Angela (talk) 12:41, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Angela, The page was Wikia:Forum:Possible_new_Video_Extension. I'll toss it on your talk page here also. And cytaylor503, Angela's 150% right. Everyone who edits can make their own contributions added to WikiSocial and particularly now as there will not be a whole lot of people to convince. WillSWC 20:48, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Main Page Revision I'm working on a new template for the Main Page at Testy If anyone is interested in helping. WillSWC 20:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Since this kinda stalled I've quickly whipped one up based on the Community Portal at User:Drawde83/Sandbox. I plan to change Community portal a bit afterwards so there is a more of a difference between the two. There's also a surprise hot topic for when it goes live :-) --Drawde83 20:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC) New colours on main page Confused I understand the concept but what does the community here really do? [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]^[[User talk:Darthkenobi0|''(talk)]] 05:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC)